Weeping
by Alexa159
Summary: One-shot. My version of if Thalia chose the Titan's side and won.


**Weeping**

Thalia kneeled next to the dark throne, her black hair pulled back in a hair band made of black diamond cloth. Percy and Annabeth stood behind her- the little dark demigod knew her 'friends' were weeping. Weeping about loosing her.  
But they hadn't lost her. She was still there. Just deep, below the now evil shell.  
"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," A voice said from the shadow sitting at the throne. "You have shown great bravery for your King- fighting against you own friends." The voice seemed to smirk. "And you allowed us to win this war. The titans shall forever rein!"  
Cheers came up from the shadowy imps, goblins, and manitcores around the room.  
"And for your deeds, you shall be named Lutenite, a forever demigod. You shall rein over all demigods!"  
More cheers. But two beings could be heard weeping.  
A sword was brought down on Thalia's shoulder, lightly and to the blunt. "You are named," The voice boomed, switching to the other shoulder, "Thalia, the Shadow Huntress and the Dark Lieutenant!"  
Cheers nearly deafened the now 'Lieutenant'. She made no move to cover her ears, though.  
The Titian King stood and left to the celebration, the feast in honor of their new lutenite. The Lietenunant herself stayed behind, still kneeling to the throne. She expected Percy to say something, so she'd be able to kill her. She expected Annabeth to stay a blubbering fool.  
"I can't believe you did it, Thalia. You killed so many people-" Annabeth said, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes.  
Thalia smirked and spun to face her enemies. Funny how people can change that quickly. Only a few months ago, Thalia had been killing Hellhounds by the dozen, and helping Artemis find the new spy in Camp Half Blood. "Well, I've done it. Now are you two going to leave, or shall I kill you?"  
Percy's upper lip curled in disgust. His eyes blazed sea green in anger. "You're... You're... Horrible!"  
"Who's witless now, little fish?" Thalia laughed. "I've chosen the right side, the winning side. You two will pay for not coming with me."  
Percy's and Thalia's eyes both glow brighter, a nearly blinding color. Mentally they were throwing insults. Annabeth could tell by the way their eyes suddenly light up with anger, then with joy at revenge.  
"Stop it!" Annabeth shouted. She was already nearly ready to faint from the pure evil aura of the place- two more people fighting weren't helping her. Both demigods looked up in surprise at Annabeth. Over the course of the war, those past three years, the daughter of Athena had grown distant, rarely speaking, showing only the most extreme emotions. Seeing all the blood and gore had changed the real Annabeth. Fighting had changed her. And Thalia becoming a Dark Lieutenant was too much.  
Thalia, seemingly out of nowhere, started laughing. Her eyes showed evil. Behind the Electric-blue beauty was something that had been hidden, but now was shown plainly. Darkness. A thirst for power, for revenge, for control. "You amuse me, daughter of Athena! You can't hurt me- You'd more likely to sprout facts about the mortal world!"  
Annabeth looked as though she would explode. "Don't mock me! If anyone, you're the one to be laughed at! You gave up happiness- Your friends, your Lady, your entire life on Earth- for this shadowy Olympus! You've made the biggest mistake of your life."  
Thalia seemed interested, now, at least. "How so...?"  
"These tears? They're merely to help us heal- get over you. But guess what? All those hideous lies- betraying Artemis, the Gods, even camp half blood- they'll all just build up. And guess what? You'll be killed by everything you've killed. All those spirits will come back to haunt you- and drive you insane. And then you'll die, along with your little kingdom. And no 'Titan king' will come to pick up the pieces. No one's going to help you." Annabeth spat out. Thalia and Percy both looked stuck- Percy with pure shock, Thalia with shock and amazement.  
"Annabeth... I..." Thalia's eyes were different. Instead of the evil, worry lay behind. Worry so great the evil Thalia couldn't manage. "I tried! He's been using me- potions!"  
At that instant, the whole feast seemed to come to watch the fight. The Titan King, now back in control, laughed at Annabeth's last attempts at changing her 'friend'. "That's wrong, little Huntress, you always wanted it. The power. Revenge on the Gods for taking Luke and Bianca. Revenge on Annabeth for being more in control. And control over all the darkness."  
Thalia seemed to be having a war inside. The dark won, obviously. "It is true. I could have stopped taking the potions- they only worked if I was willing."  
"Fine. Be whatever fake Lieutenant you want to be. But..." Annabeth said, putting a hand on the hilt of her knife. "Don't forget what I've said. And don't be surprised when it happens," Annabeth turned to leave. "Lieutenant." She added withal smirk.  
Percy turned to the Titan King. "And now, Farewell, 'King'. You won't be seeing us anymore- We're now rebel warriors. And you really should work on potions."  
Percy whipped out his sword and thrust it into the Titan King's heart before anyone could react. The 'spell' of sorts was broken from the Lieutenant. The Hellhounds and Minotaur vanished. The Manticore stood, though. They leapt onto Annabeth and Percy like stay dogs onto meat.  
Thalia, still in control of the monstrous-creatures, sent them away with her flick of a hand. Instantly, they vanished.  
Dropping to her knees, Thalia began to plead to Annabeth and Percy to forgive her.  
"Please, Annabeth! Percy! I was under his control- please help me!" Thalia pleaded. "I didn't want to!"  
Percy turned a deaf ear. Annabeth scowled. "Never. You've killed more than any of her followers- Nico, Grover, Chiron; you were even planning to kill the Hunters of Artemis! No, it's too late for 'I'm Sorry'. No one could forgive you for what you've done. Never."  
With that, Annabeth and Percy, the demigods who destroyed the Rein of the Titans, left the cursed throne room, leaving the oldest demigod to her doom, trapped in the shadows of her own making.  
They say that over the years, people can still hear the Shadow Huntress begging for mercy from the spirits that haunt her. Others say she died later that night, after tripping onto the spear of a suit of armor while trying to find out of the shadows, and that she wept until exactly Midnight on All Hallows Eve, when she died of blood loss and the spear slipping into her heart.


End file.
